The Choice
by AgentKennex
Summary: With new rules and a new year of initiates, life for these fellow transfers will be a hell they were not expecting. New Faction, New Life adopted version.


Every year at Dauntless was the same. Same rules, same initiation, same lively and ecstatic vibe flying through the air as the Dauntless members act the way they've always acted. Everything was calm and normal, but there was something different this year. Even though the Dauntless members were unaware of it, there was something new that would happen this year, and the initiates would have the worst of it.

Following the recent arrival of Jaxon Kennex as the newest Dauntless Leader, a new set of rules were passed among initiation. Granted, the new leader had no say in the passing. The way Dauntless Leadership works with these kinds of things such as changing an initiation rule or going to another faction with a complaint or something along the line, all five Dauntless Leaders had to agree. Just before the new leader was able to claim his position, the four remaining Leaders took the advantage of the fifth voter who said no to the decision leaving the title of Leader, they passed the new rules and informed the young leader when he finally received the role.

Now, with the Choosing Ceremony in less than an hour, Jax stands in his office in the Pire, overlooking the city through the glass window. Coming from Erudite, he favored the view over the stone office two of the other leaders had deep in the caves. "Everything's ready," a female voice says from behind him. He turns to see Her standing in his office doorway. His smile rises on his face just by looking at her, but She has a somber look, seemingly serious. Of course, it's the first day of the new rules. "I just sent Arden to the Hub, she'll be bringing back the initiates."

He turns back to the window, but she soon appears at his side. "Don't worry, Jaxon," She whispers, the only one to ever call him that since their initiation ended two years ago. The two of them would soon be eighteen, as they turned sixteen right before the Aptitude test. "Everything will be fine."

"I worry for you," he says honestly.

She smiles, placing a hand on his larger shoulder. "You don't have to, not anymore."

* * *

**Navya Teja Charan's POV**

After the long an exhausting journey from the Amity headquarters outside the fence, I was almost grateful knowing that I would be leaving my family today, even though it still pained me to leave my mother and father, who taught me everything I knew about being kind. They were some of the kindest people amongst Amity, which is an honoring title to think about. I couldn't do it, though. Dauntless is the faction I belonged in. I didn't belong in the kind and peaceful Amity, even though I loved it. I'm sarcastic and confident, reckless and brave. Mostly because I tried my absolute hardest to stay away from the Amity bread.

My family, my mother and father along with my older sister Prisha, the people that are completely unaware that today they will lose their "kind" daughter to the faction full of excitement, where I truly belong.

We pile into an elevator, along with some other members of Amity. I watch as the Abnegation's climb the stairs. I wonder how someone could live in that faction. Apparently, it's peaceful and calm like Amity, but without the singing and dancing and life that they have in my faction. If I enjoyed the quiet life, I might have transferred to Abnegation, but I'm suited for Dauntless. My Aptitude Result won't tell me anything I don't already know.

_Well, technically, it did._

I sigh as the elevator shoots up, but I make sure that it was under my breath so my parents wouldn't detect it. Arrogance is something that both Erudite and Amity seem to find a problem, and I honestly don't understand why. Being arrogant can be a problem, yes, but it's a trait you can't exactly stop yourself from developing. My parents would always remind me to be nice in Amity, to stop having so much "teenage angst" towards everyone. I'm not experiencing angst, I'm experiencing annoyance and rage bubbled up into one from the people in my faction never shutting up.

When the elevator finally stopped at the top floor, I raced away from my family and headed towards the Amity section, which was full of light laughter. Examining the other factions resulted in different types of behavior, depending on the faction traits. The Abnegation on the far wall sat peacefully in silence, examining the stage floor as their dependents choosing today seemed almost excited, despite their silence.

Next to us, as we are lined up alphabetical order, is the Candor, who argue over things and come together in groups to find a solution. It's almost incredible, the way the Candor solve problems. If our factions were not rivals, I would love to visit and see the way they do things in their Headquarters.

_Maybe I'll get to do that in Dauntless._

Speak of the devil—or should I say devils—the Dauntless scream and laugh as loud as they can as they pile into seats next to the Candor. My new faction, the ones I've wanted to live with my whole life. I smile as I watch the way they act and have fun and seem to be free. What life would it be like to live like that? What life are you living _not _living a life like that?

A boring, horrible, absolute shit one, I'll tell you that.

Finally, on the opposite wall of the semi-circle that is this room, sits the Erudite. They exchange knowledge together in an excited manner, like they always would. Besides the fact that Erudite leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, the fact that they're open with each other about knowledge almost gives them Candor traits.

This year, the Erudite Leader Jeanine Matthews is the caller of the names for the initiates. She gives the usual spiel about how we're the future and all that bullshit that I tune out on because I honestly dislike Jeanine Matthews. When she begins calling the names, I don't pay that much attention besides to when someone transfers to Dauntless.

"Lavender Winterthorne," pause, "Dauntless!"

"Luna Rainer," silence, "Dauntless!"

"Ellanore-" I couldn't even pick up the Erudite girls last name, or the boy named Jamie who both transferred to Dauntless.

"Navya Charan."

I step up out of my seat and lightly uncreased my skirt as I walk down to the stage. Jeanine hands me the steel-polished blade that's sharpened to the brim. I wonder if the Dauntless thought of pouring blood into your faction of choice with a knife as the way to choose. I step in front of the bowls, cut open my palm, and barely let the blood pool before thrusting my hand over the Dauntless bowl and let the blood sizzle on the coals.

"Dauntless!"

I listen as the black-clad members behind me cheer, and two boys lead me over to the section. My eyes find home on a girl with pale blond hair and blue eyes, with very pale skin. As I walk over to her, I remember her being the first one to choose Dauntless from another faction, and the white-and-black clothes she wears tells me that Candor was clearly not her idea faction.

She introduces herself as Levi, which I personally think is a better name for a Dauntless member and that "Lavender" is too girly, which she clearly isn't. I decide that Navya isn't a good name for Dauntless, and I settle on introducing myself as my middle name, Teja. Levi comments on the name, and in the midst of us talking to each other, we are completely unaware that the Choosing Ceremony has drawn to a close. We follow the Dauntless members down the stairs and spill out onto the street.

_I'm free now. We're all free, all of us that are wearing different colors. We're finally, at long last, freed from our faction confinements of our old home._

**So there's the chapter. Sorry it's a little short, as this was supposed to be published a week ago but I got caught up in classes. Anyway, hoped you guys liked it. I'll try to maintain a regular updating times and such, but no promises. I'm a college student, and sometimes college just gets in the damn way. Next chapter will be a bit longer than this one, I just wanted to get it out so it would get started. Shoutout to Epicness By Liv for letting me take over.**


End file.
